


Daddy's Doll

by ValkyrieOfSmut



Series: One shots [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Nipple Play, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieOfSmut/pseuds/ValkyrieOfSmut
Summary: Steve and Bucky find out that the context of a word has changed over the years after Bucky puts his foot in his mouth. Now it’s up to Steve to fix it, and maybe get the girl he’s been wanting since he first saw her.





	Daddy's Doll

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got this request like, a year and a half ago, I swear… 😓😑 (not really lol) But, I wanted to make it good, so there was a lot of research, and getting into a space where I could write it, bcause, as I’ve said, I have nothing against the daddy kink, it’s just not for me. It makes me feel all… pedo… I know that’s not what it’s about! It’s just… I’ve had an eye out to protect myself from that stuff all my life, and… yep. So I tend to shy away from stuff like that, and don’t know much about the dynamic, but I did my best. Also, all opinions are from the way the characters think, so they may not align with the truth of things.

**(I can’t make the picture smaller… 😓)**

Steve flipped a burger, poking at the others on the grill before looking up to where the other Avengers were relaxing around the pool in the hot weather. 

Natasha was _actually laughing_ at something that she, Bucky, and Sam were talking about, Tony and Bruce were in a deep discussion, probably about some science stuff that was way over his head, and (Y/n) was walking from the cooler to make Sam jump as she touched the cold drink to his skin. 

Nat and Bucky laughed at his reaction, and a playful fight broke out, ending with Sam and Bucky both splashing into the pool. 

Steve’s lips quirked up in a grin. He loved seeing his friends having fun, and he especially loved to see (Y/n) having a good time; he loved her laugh and the way she looked when she was doing it. 

“Burgers are done!” He called out and Sam and Bucky raced out of the pool, then toward the grill, Nat giving them space for their idiocies. 

Those three got their burgers as (Y/n) went and pulled Tony and Bruce from their conversation, walking behind them to make sure they actually made it to get food. 

Bucky walked back towards the grill and stood at Steve’s side, his burger now fixed up and his plate full of sides, and Steve sent him a smile, still feeling glad that tensions were being worked through and his best friend was doing so well. 

He looked back to see (Y/n) grinning up at him from under her lashes, her bun open on her plate. “Here you go, doll,” he told her as he stuck the burger on the bun, but his eyes looked past the plate in her hands to her chest. 

Steve made it a point in his life to never be rude or crass to women, to never treat them as less or objectify them, but his eyes were drawn to her breasts by movement. Twin bumps had started pushing against the cups of her swimming suit. 

He pulled his eyes back up to her face, and saw the light dusting of a blush across her cheekbones, and the dilation of her pupils. She was excited by something, but he was sure it could all be explained by the situation; she was in thin clothing and outside, a breeze blew past or something, that would have made her nipples stiffen, the excited response could be from joking around a minute ago… 

Steve smiled to her and asked, “would you be a doll and grab me a plate and bun, too? Tony would never forgive me if I let his barbeque catch fire,” he gestured to the burgers still on the grill. 

“Sure,” she answered happily. 

“Thanks, doll,” he told her with a smile, this time watching the way her eyes dilated and her chest jumped with a sudden breath. He turned to Bucky as (Y/n) got out of earshot. “You see that?” He asked quietly, and Bucky nodded, his mouth full. “You ever see a girl react like that to being called doll?" 

Bucky gave him a knowing smirk as he finished chewing his bite, then said, "it’s ‘cause she wants you to be her Daddy." 

There was a sharp inhalation of air in front of them, and they looked to see (Y/n)’s horrified face. 

"Ain’t that right, doll?” Bucky asked with a teasing, but friendly grin. 

(Y/n) clenched her jaw, her eyes darting around to where the other team members, who had stopped eating and looked up at them, some halfway through bites of food, were sitting not far away. “You’re a fucking asshole, Bucky,” she ground out, dropping the plate in her hand and storming off. 

Bucky looked after her in surprise and confusion. “What the hell…?" 

Bruce brushed his hand over his chin and said, loud enough that Bucky could hear him, "it’s a sex thing." 

"What?” Bucky and Steve both asked as they turned to him, shock and confusion on their faces. 

“Well, Toy Soldier, you just announced to the world that (Y/n) wants to have Blondie, here, tell her she’s a good little girl, then turn around and slap her ass while fucking her hard from behind and calling her a cum slut,” Tony told him pragmatically. 

“What- oh, shit- that’s just what you called boyfriends and husbands back in the day,” Bucky told them. “I didn’t mean anything like _that_ by it! I swear!” He turned to Steve for support. 

“It’s true,” Steve nodded. “Most girls called their guy Daddy. When did it get turned into… that act?" 

"It’s not that exact act,” Nat told them, sending a glare to Tony. “It’s a relationship thing, that that act could fit into. Tony just likes to stir up trouble." 

"Don’t y'all think someone should go talk to (Y/n)? Maybe _apologize_?” Sam asked with a pointed look at Bucky. 

“Hey, I would, but I’m pretty damn sure she won’t talk to me right now,” Bucky reasoned, then looked to Steve. “Looks like s'all you, Punk…”

Steve was biting his lip, his brow pinched as he tried to figure out how to fix this. “Yeah…” he murmured, followed by a more sure, “yeah." 

He turned and followed the same path (Y/n) had taken, finding her in the kitchen, scowling at the dishes that she was loading into the dishwasher. 

”(Y/n),“ Steve started, but she huffed and turned away as she started on the last few dishes. 

"What? Coming in here to tell me off about my weird wants?” She demanded, used to people misunderstanding. 

“No, I’m here to say sorry,” he told her. “Buck didn’t mean anything by it, I swear-" 

(Y/n) slammed the dishwasher shut and turned to storm away. 

”(Y/n)- please wait,“ he said as he followed her. "Doll, stop!” It came out as an order, and he was about to apologize, but he was too surprised by her actually stopping. 

She didn’t move, just stood where she’d stopped, so Steve walked around her, stopping in front of her. She was glaring at the ground, but he hoped that she was listening. 

“(Y/n), way back in the day, all the girls called their boyfriends Daddy. Bucky didn’t mean to insinuate anything rude- he was teasing as though you had a crush on me,” Steve told her, putting his knuckle to her chin and lifting it so she was looking at him. 

(Y/n) didn’t say anything, just stared at him, and he could see hurt and desire mixing and fighting in her eyes. 

“Is it really so wrong to want someone to love you enough that they want to take care of you?” She asked acidically. 

“No- doll, not at all- in fact when Buck and I were coming up, it was rare for a woman to have a job after she got married, because it was the man’s job to take care of her, his family, everything… I swear he didn’t mean to be rude, it’s just a cultural split,” he told her, knowing that there were a lot of them that he’d come across. 

“So it’s rude? Steve, wasn’t it about your generation that came up with the, 'lady on the streets, whore in the sheets’ saying?” She asked stiffly. 

By the look on his face, she could tell that he had no idea what she was talking about, though. 

Steve pulled out his notebook and started scribbling something. 

“Are you done? Can I go now?” (Y/n) demanded. 

Steve looked up to her, wondering for a moment why she didn’t just leave if she wanted to, but then entertained the idea of telling her no, just to make her stay and talk to him. He really needed to do the research on this before he had that conversation, though, and she was still visibly upset, even though she was also visibly aroused. 

“Yes,” he answered. 

“Thank you,” she told him snidely before she stormed off again. 

Steve finished what he was writing and underlined it a few times. He needed to do some research ASAP. 

… … … 

Steve finished writing his note in the bigger research journal he had and looked over his notes. 

Of course, being from when he was born, when he did research, the first thing that came to mind was books, but he hadn’t been able to find any printed books to research, so he’d turned to the newer thing; readable resources on the internet. 

It seemed to him that this so called 'Daddy kink’ was mostly the same as the relationships that had been touted as ideal when he was young, though he’d never seen the other side of them, having never gone into someone else’s bedroom. 

It really made him think, though. (Y/n) had phrased it as having someone love you enough to take care of you, so he could only determine that meant that the other side, the 'cum slut’ side, as Tony had called it, must be like being able to be the everything for your partner; the sweet little for them to take care of, the teasing friend to play with, the object of their affection able to take anything they gave… it was actually pretty sweet… 

He clicked around to a forum and read through a few of the people’s posts again. 

This whole thing really seemed… doable, if not a bit natural for him. 

… … … 

Steve leaned back against the wall, waiting for (Y/n) to get done with showering after her pre bed gym visit and leave. 

“Yeah-!” He heard her, singing some song as she walked past the door to the other side of the room, and a smile turned his lips up as he imagined her dancing around as she did. 

“Whhhyyyyyy- ah!” (Y/n) cried in surprise as she almost ran in to him. She pulled her headphones off and pulled in a breath. “Oh my gosh, Steve! I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were right there!" 

"It’s ok, doll,” he told her with a smile, enjoying the flush that came to her cheeks. He had enjoyed teasing her for the last couple of days as he did research by calling her doll and watching her cheeks flush and her body react.

(Y/n) ran her hand over her still wet hair as she tried to compose herself. “So, what- uh, what’s up?" 

"I just wanted to talk about the other day,” he told her. “Shall we?” He asked, one hand gesturing toward the direction she had been headed before. 

She walked at his side as they went down the hall, neither speaking, and nervousness starting to grow in her belly. They got to her door and he opened it for her. 

“Is it alright if I come in?” He asked. 

“S-sure, I was just going to blow dry my hair and get ready for bed,” she told him. 

“I’ll help you,” Steve offered as he followed her in. 

“Yeah? Did they even have blow dryers back in the day?” She teased with a grin. 

Steve smiled back, his brow cocking and dimples showing. “They did, but they were prone to catching fire,” he told her. “I like today’s much better; safer,” he told her with a chuckle as he picked hers up from her vanity and turned it on for a moment before clicking it off. 

(Y/n) giggled and sat on the stool in front of her vanity. 

Steve took the comb from her hand and started to blow dry her hair, getting the hang of it after a few sections. 

“So, doll,” he started, watching her reaction in the mirror. She looked up at him and saw him lick his lips before he continued. “I want to make sure that you don’t have any hurt feelings." 

She sighed and looked at a small box on the vanity table. "No, I’m fine. I was just… I was really upset in the moment…" 

Steve ran his hand down her cheek from behind her before working on her hair again. "It’s ok, doll.” She bit her lip, and in the reflection of the mirror, Steve could see her nipples straining at her shirt. “You know, that whole Daddy thing, it really is pretty close to how relationships were thought of as ideal back in the day. Every man- every straight man,” he corrected himself, “dreamed of the day he grew up, thinking he was going to get a job somewhere, find a sweet dame, settle down, and take care of her and the kids. Well, financially, mostly, for the kids, since the wife would stay home and take care of them with the day to day stuff…" 

"I guess that does sound a little similar,” she acknowledged. 

Steve hummed. “Pretty sure some guys still dream of it,” he told her, taking a sly peek at her in the mirror. “For all we know, that’s where the kink of today came from." 

(Y/n) nodded absently, but her head jerked up as she realized what he’d said. 

Steve finished with the dryer and turned it off, setting it on the vanity table and finding a couple of hair ties. He combed out her hair and separated it, pulling piece by piece into the strand he was working. 

"D'you… think about things like that? Is that why you got mad at the barbecue?" 

(Y/n) took a breath, but couldn’t find it in her to respond. 

"I only ask because of how sweet you are all the time, how many frilly clothes you have, the stuffed animals…” he trailed off, knowing she would get where he was going. 

“Maybe,” she answered, so softly that he wouldn’t have heard if not for the super hearing. “Where’d you learn to braid?” She asked louder. 

“Well, I spent all my time at Bucky’s house, pretty much, and his mom was pretty much in it alone, except for Buck and me, so I helped get his sisters ready for school in the morning sometimes,” he told her, putting an elastic in the finished French braid and moving to the other side. “Is this something you’d want your Daddy to do for you, doll?” He asked after a moment, and the tone in his voice said it was an innocent question, but the look on his face said it was anything but. 

(Y/n) flushed and bit her lip, not answering. 

“How about jammies?” He asked. “What kind would you wear?” He asked, meeting her gaze in the mirror. “Something lacy and sexy, or something frilly and cute?" 

"Depends,” she murmured, again nearly inaudible. 

Steve put the elastic in her hair and stepped back. “Well, maybe I can help you decide. Let’s look. Where are they, doll?" 

(Y/n)’s breath caught in her lungs, and she could feel her face flushing more, her nipples tightening more. 

She stood and led him to her dresser, opening a drawer. 

Steve looked in and pulled out something, hummed at it, then stuck it back in, and did the same to a couple of other options while she sat on the bed. He finally pulled out something that he liked and smiled to her. "This is perfect; a babydoll for the babydoll.” He handed her the short nightgown and she took it with a blush. 

“You- want me to change in front of you?” She asked. 

Steve lifted a brow at her challengingly. “Don’t little girls do what they’re told? Hm, doll?" 

(Y/n)’s lips dropped open, her cheeks flushed, her nipples tightened, her pussy started slicking itself up. She pulled off her shirt and pulled on the nightgown. 

Steve looked down at her. "Ah ah, doll, no sleeping with your bra on,” he wagged his finger. 

(Y/n) worked at it and pulled the contraption out from under her nightgown. 

“And I’m pretty sure that those are day time pants, not sleepy time pants,” he added, pointing to her pants. 

(Y/n) stood and pushed her pants off. 

“Such a good little doll,” he commented, then pointed to the bed. “Lay down, doll,” he told her, watching her nipples struggling to poke through her nightgown. 

He really wanted to play with those. 

“You never answered me, (Y/n),” he told her, sitting on the bed with one leg under him. “Do you want a Daddy?" 

(Y/n) flushed darker, her breath refusing to stay in her chest, and looked away. 

Steve turned her face back to him with a hand on her jaw. "I need an answer, (Y/n),” he told her. 

She pulled together what courage she had, and whispered, “yes…" 

Steve’s eyes darkened, pupils dilating with lust. His hand left her cheek to hold him up over her, boxing her in and filling her vision. "Do you want _me_ to be your Daddy?” He asked, his voice low and husky. 

Now (Y/n)’s breath was stuck in her chest, trapped with seemingly no way to escape. Her lips fell apart as she looked up at him, need written all over her face. “Uh-huh,” she managed quietly as she pushed air out of her lungs in an attempt to answer. 

Steve’s lips parted as he got closer, brushing them over her nose and cheek to get to her jaw. He leaned back as his hands trailed down from her shoulders, tracing her sides to her hips, then running down the front of her thighs and up under her nightgown to her panties, squeezing her hips and finding the elastic waistband. 

“Good little girls don’t wear panties, doll,” he murmured against her throat as he brushed his lips over it. 

(Y/n) whimpered, lifting her hips as he dragged the scrap of fabric down her legs. 

“Look at these, doll,” he told her, showing her the panties before leaning back down and running his lips from her jaw to her ear. “They’re all wet. Is there something you need? Is there something that you want Daddy to do?" 

(Y/n) nodded frantically. 

"What is it, doll? What can Daddy do for you?” He asked as his hands massaged her ribs. 

Her back arched, pushing her chest toward him as she gasped needily. 

“Mmm, you need Daddy to touch these? Do they need me to make them feel better?" 

She nodded frantically again. 

"I think I can do that for you,” he told her, his lips touching hers as his hands slid up to grope and began to massage her breasts. 

Hot, tingly pleasure was rushing through her veins, starting from her mouth and breasts, and going straight to her core, sending more wetness between her thighs, and (Y/n) couldn’t help the whimper of desire that left her throat. 

Steve pulled back from her lips, but gave another short kiss before he asked, “oh, doll, what’s this?” His fingers toyed with her nipples through the fabric of her nightgown, highlighting how stiff they were. “Daddy better make sure his little doll is ok,” he told her, sliding down her body, letting his tongue lick over her stiff nipples as he passed, kissing the rest of the way down. 

When he got to the hem of her nightgown, he ran his hands over and around her thighs, parting them to make room for himself there before starting to kiss his way slowly up them. 

“Do you know why I have to make sure that you’re ok?” He asked, and she managed an “uh-uh” between gasps of breath. “Because, doll; this, right here?” He asked as he nuzzled against her bare pussy, “it’s mine." 

(Y/n) whined, her hips arching to him as need roiled in her belly. 

Steve pushed the fabric up her body as he went, kissing up her stomach to her ribs, then baring just the bottoms of her breasts and kissing along them. "These are mine, too. Your whole body belongs to Daddy, doesn’t it?" 

"Uh-huh,” (Y/n) whimpered. 

“Who does this body belong to?” He asked. 

“Daddy,” she gasped. 

“Tell me,” he ordered as he started to kiss around her ribs. “Say, 'my body belongs to you, Daddy.’" 

"M-my body belongs to you, Daddy…” she whimpered, her body arching to him desperately as her lungs fought to pull in enough oxygen. 

“Good girl,” Steve groaned to her, _finally_ pulling her nightgown over her breasts to bare them to him. He groaned again and pressed his hard cock against her dripping pussy through his jeans as he leaned down to lick one nipple, then the other. “Look at these hard little nipples,” he told her huskily. “You better let Daddy take a look at them,” he hummed as his hands closed around her breasts, his thumb and fingers pinching and tugging on one nipple, his lips wrapping around the other. 

(Y/n) moaned, arching and pressing her breasts harder into his hands. The way he was touching her made her heart pound, and she could feel her pulse throbbing through her body, making her itch for more as her fingers tightened in his hair and on his shirt, wanting to get his pants off and have him fucking her already. 

Steve’s teeth grazed her nipple as he switched, just happening to be at the same time he ground against her wet slit and pressed hard against her clit, making her hips buck up in reaction. “Daddy! Oh, please, Daddy!" 

Steve’s chest rumbled with a groan as he pulled back. "What, doll? What do you want Daddy to do?” He asked, eyes hazed with lust and lips kiss swollen. 

“Hurry,” she begged. “Hurry up and fuck me!”

“Oh?” Steve asked as he shifted to straddle one thigh. “Is my little doll telling me what to do? I was pretty sure that the Daddy made the rules,” he told her, tugging at her nipples and making her cry out in need. “Pretty sure these are mine,” he said, tugging on her nipples again, “and I get to play with them as much as I want, whenever I want, right, doll?" 

"Yeees,” she moaned. 

“And this is mine, too, isn’t it?” Steve asked, one hand moving to her pussy. 

“Yes,” (Y/n) gasped. 

“Whose pussy is this?” He asked giving a squeeze to it. 

“Yours,” she answered on a whine. 

“And I’ll use it when I’m ready to, won’t I?" 

"Yes, Daddy,” she moaned. 

“That’s right,” he told her, giving her pussy a slap. He could feel her tighten against his hand, and knew that she had clenched at his touch, and the needy cry that left her told him that she liked it. “Whose pussy is this?” He asked. 

“Yours!” She cried, feeling herself getting wetter. 

“Whose? ” he asked again with another slap. 

“Daddy’s!” She cried. 

“Tell me whose pussy this is,” he growled. 

“Daddy’s! It’s Daddy’s pussy!” She whined. 

“Whose breasts are these?” He asked, giving one a slap. 

“Daddy’s breasts!” She answered. 

“That’s right, doll,” he told her, giving another slap to her breast. “Mine,” a squeeze to her breast, “and mine,” a slap to her pussy, “and try not to forget it." 

Steve’s thigh pushed against her pussy as he went back to her nipples, tweaking and tugging, rolling and squeezing. 

It felt so good, (Y/n)’s eyes drifted closed, and she moaned, soft whimpers of need leaving her as he played with them. She could feel the need building, the pressure filling her stomach, the excitement piling up, and her pussy gave a soft squeeze as she moaned. Another followed with her next moan, and then her eyes popped open in confusion as she felt her pussy pulsing around nothing. 

Steve paused, listening to her noises, then tugged her nipples as he asked, "did you just come, doll?" 

"Uh, uh-huh…” she confessed, her tone full of confusion. 

Steve grinned and chuckled, letting one hand slide down her body to squeeze her pussy. 

His hand rubbed over her, gathering some of the wetness on his fingers, and lifted them for her to see. “Oh doll, look how wet you’ve gotten from it. You’re covered in your own cum… We’re going to have to get you cleaned up.” He put his hand back to her, running his fingers through her slit without pushing them inside her and lifted them to her lips. “Open your mouth, doll. Clean this little bit up, and I’ll help you clean the rest." 

(Y/n) opened her mouth, one hand holding his wrist as she licked and sucked his fingers clean. 

Steve groaned. "Such a good girl,” he praised. “Now let Daddy help you with the rest,” he told her.

He ran his tongue over her, licking up every inch of her folds until she was moaning and arching, her hips pressing up to his mouth, begging for the touch that would send her over the edge. 

Steve pulled back just as (Y/n) was getting close to orgasm again, kissing her slit and then up her body as he made his way up her body to her breasts, sucking a tender nipple into his mouth. “Mm, doll, I’m going to have to loosen ya up a little, or you’re not going to be able to take Daddy’s cock,” he told her, and at his voice, (Y/n) felt another wave of wetness between her thighs. 

“Yes, Daddy,” she moaned, her hips arching to his hand when he slipped a finger into her. 

“Oh, so tight, doll,” he murmured to her, moving the finger in and out. “Wet, too… let’s see if you can be a good girl for me, and take another finger…" 

(Y/n) moaned, feeling a tingling building inside her, her inner walls trying to hold his fingers right where they were in that amazing place. 

"Oh, what a good little doll I have- look at this sweet little pussy, taking two fingers so well for me,” Steve groaned. 

He started spreading them, stretching her a bit and making her moan. When her body arched to him, her breasts pressing against his clothed chest, he moved to thrusting his fingers in and out, stroking over her g-spot again until she was at the edge, then pulled his fingers from her.

(Y/n) let out a whimper of disappointment, reaching for his hand to push it back to her pussy, but he brought it up to her face. 

“Look at this, doll; you’re soaked again! Didn’t I just clean you up?” Steve asked, sounding exasperated and giving a slap to her pussy. 

(Y/n) moaned, her body arching toward him. 

“Aren’t you going to apologize, doll?” He asked roughly. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” she moaned as he went back down her body to start licking her pussy clean. 

Steve groaned into her pussy as her hips arched to him, eating up her moans and other sexy noises along with her clit. 

(Y/n) let out little mewling noises as she got closer, then Steve’s arms wrapped around her thighs, holding her against him as she came, bucking up to his face, and ate her through it. 

“Mmmm,” he groaned lowly, giving a last few licks to her as she finally came down from her high. “That was delicious, doll, but now look what happened,” he told her, pulling his shirt off as he knelt up. “Daddy’s cock got all big and hard,” he said, palming his cock through his jeans. “You wanna be a good girl, and help Daddy out?” He asked. 

(Y/n) nodded and looked up at him with lust filled eyes. 

“Mmm, I knew you were a good girl,” Steve groaned. He unzipped his pants and started working them off. “There we go, now my little doll can help me." 

He pressed his hips against hers and his cock pressed and rubbed its way between her pussy lips as he rocked his hips. 

"Oooh, that feels so good, doll…” he moaned and felt her pulse against him at the name. “I don’t think it’s enough, though… I think I might have to actually put it all the way in. You want that?” He asked, “you want Daddy’s cock in you?" 

"Yes,” (Y/n) whined. “Yes, Daddy- please put your big Daddy cock in my little pussy,” she begged needily. 

A rough noise rumbled in Steve’s chest, and she felt him twitch against her. “Ok, doll,” he agreed huskily. “Spread those pretty thighs and let Daddy get close enough." 

(Y/n) spread her thighs wider and Steve pulled them up over his thighs, guiding his cock to her entrance, and starting to push against it. 

"Oh doll, you’re so tight,” he grunted, “Daddy should have opened you up more…" 

(Y/n) whined and arched up as he slowly pushed into her. He made sure that he went slow enough that she could adjust, since he was a bit bigger than a normal man, until he was all the way in, and she felt so full. "Oh, Daddy,” she sighed.

Steve groaned and squeezed her hips. “You feel so good, doll…" 

(Y/n)’s fingers ran up and through his hair, tugging him toward her. "Kisses,” she demanded. 

Steve chuckled. “Ok, doll, kisses,” he granted, leaning closer with her hands as his moved to better support himself, and touched his lips to hers. 

It started out soft, but the heat turned up as their tongues met and tangled. 

Steve’s hips bumped against hers and she moaned, arching to them. 

“Mmm, doll, I gotta move,” he murmured softly into her mouth. 

“No!” She whined, her legs tightening around him. 

“Don’t worry, doll, I’m not going anywhere; Daddy’s going to make you feel good,” he assured. 

(Y/n) let her legs loosen, and felt the drag of his cock as he pulled out, but immediately felt the stretch as he pushed back in. 

Steve groaned, but managed to keep himself together as he began a slow pace, hips drawing back and pushing forward into (Y/n)’s sweet, tight wetness. 

“Oh, doll… I don’t know how much longer I’m going to last… you feel so good around Daddy…” he moaned to her. 

(Y/n) moaned in reply, her walls squeezing around him. 

Steve gave a groan as his hips buckled, then he quickly caught himself, his hips speeding up and surpassing their previous pace, settling in a quick paced rhythm that pounded him into (Y/n)’s pussy and made her cry out in need. 

He could feel that she was getting close, her warm, wet walls fluttering around him, and fucked her harder. 

(Y/n) cried out longingly as Steve pounded his cock into her, hitting wonderful places along the way and making her let out panted pleas of desire, begging him not to stop, telling him how good it felt to have him inside of her, both verbally, and non verbally. 

“Oh, Daddy, oh Daddy, please,” she begged as she got to the edge, “please let me come- please fuck my little pussy and make your little doll come all over your big cock!” She cried as she felt the first pulse of orgasm hit. “Yes!” Her voice was getting louder as she tipped over the edge. “Yes- Daddy _yeeess_!” She screamed, her hands tightening on Steve and holding him close as her hips pressed up to his, doing their best to keep him in. 

Steve let out a gruff noise as she squeezed around him, slamming into her convulsing pussy as she screamed her ecstacy to the world. “Yes, baby, so good for Daddy,” he groaned to her, then had to stop speaking as his own orgasm hit, and rough, deep noises pushed from him as his hips jerked, doing their best to get as deep into (Y/n) as possible. 

The two puffed and panted, catching their breath as they came back to themselves. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours packed into minutes, Steve dropped his head and met her lips with his. He held her close and rolled them so she was laying on top of him, nestled against his chest. 

“My doll is such a good girl,” he murmured to her with a grin. (Y/n) giggled and buried her face in his chest. “So… you still mad at Buck for his slip of the tongue?” He asked. 

“No way,” she answered, giggling again before placing a kiss on his lips. “In fact, I should probably say thanks.” 

Steve grinned up at her. “Later, though. Daddy wants cuddle time with his beautiful girl. You up for cuddles, doll?” He asked, as though he didn’t know the answer.

“Always,” she told him, snuggling against his chest.

They laid there, taking in the steady heartbeat of the person in their arms.

“You know that Bucky was teasing at the barbeque because I’m totally and completely in love with you, right?” She asked after a few moments of silence.

Steve chuckled. “I thought it was because I was in love with you.” 

(Y/n) chuckled back to him, letting out a sigh as she closed her eyes, her lips turning up in a grin. 


End file.
